Renddslow
|- | |} Renddslow Toa Renddslow was a member of a team called the Toa Valmai. He was a hero of the Toa/Dark Hunter Wars, and was known for his aggresive fighting styles. Matoran ---- Not much is known about Renddslow's Matoran life, although it is assumed that he was once a De-Matoran called Anewa. If he was once Anewa, we know a great deal about him. However, most chroniclers do not agree on his origin. It is said that Anewa was a guard who lived on the Tren Krom Peninsula, and was shunned from his village for negligence. He began wandering, and soon found himself captured by a horde of rouge Rahkshi somewhere on the coast of Voya Nui. Meanwhile, under Voya Nui, a team of Toa were searching for the Mask of Life to restore Mata Nui to health after the Great Disruption. The Rahkshi were marching Anewa to the home of a mad Matoran scientist when the Mask was worn by Valmai to save the Great Spirit. The force which erupted from the ground created Mount Valmai, turned Jovan and his team into Turaga, and turned Anewa and six Voya Nui Matoran into Toa! Toa ---- When the new Toa team met with Jovan and the other Turaga, they were all asked their names. Anewa, afraid that the Turaga may have heard of his reputation, told them that his name was Renddslow. Jovan, after hearing all their names and Koro, announced that they would be the Toa Valmai (in memory of his fallen team member). Battle for the Virus The Toa Valmai discovered orders from the Brotherhood of Makuta for weapons that could fire an armor-eating virus. The Toa immediately went to Destral to stop the Brotherhood, but they realized that the virus was being manufactured on Xia. They intended to destroy all of the Xian factories, but when they reached Xia, they found that the Brotherhood had been waiting for them. The island was guarded by Exo Toa, Vortixx, and Rahkshi. The battle was short and fierce. The Toa Valmai destroyed everything in there path, but it was no use. The army that they faced was 100 times their size. Five of the ten Toa Valmai were killed in battle, but the others escaped. Exile After the team's dangerous failure against the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Order of Mata Nui banished the remaining five Toa Valmai to the Pit. On the way there however, Renddslow and Lhitan (the Toa of Lightning) attacked the Order members who were taking them. Although they escaped, none of the other Toa Vamai did. Lhitan and Renddslow decided it best to stay hidden for awhile. So they settled on an island many miles south of the southern continent. There they stayed for over 100,000 years, planning what they would don next. Tools and Ability ---- Toa Renddslow carries a sheild and a massive sword. The leader of his team built them all winged jet packs, but Renddslow rarely used it because of his fear of heights. In flight mode, Renddslow carried a long-range Zamor sphere launcher. Renddslow's mask, the Kanohi Awha, was custom-made by an Ta-Metru Matoran after the Toa-Dark Hunter War. The mask was crafted to look like the Kanohi Volitak. The power of the mask was a secret shared only between that Matoran and Renddslow. It was later discovered that the power of the Awha was to control storms. It couldn't start them, but it could control one already in progress. Trivia ---- *Renddslow is "world's end" scrambled up. Appearances ---- *The Chronicles of the Toa Valmai **Chapter 1 **Chapter 2 **Chapter 3 **Chapter 4 (unreleased) Category:Characters Category:Chronicles of the Toa Valmai Category:Toa Category:Toa Valmai